


【仗露】装睡也是一种表演技能-02

by chuntu



Series: 仗露 [1]
Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M, 仗露 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuntu/pseuds/chuntu
Summary: #杜忘町小情侣#语言轻微过激#jo护车
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke - Relationship, Rohan Kishibe - Relationship
Series: 仗露 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040573
Kudos: 2





	【仗露】装睡也是一种表演技能-02

01.

自从有了先前那个隐秘的先例，岸边露伴接连几个晚上都趁着东方仗助“睡着”的时候擅自借用对方的手来处理身体的不适感。温热的指腹蹭过勃发的欲望，甚至连胸前的那两点都在自我抚慰的期间里感到了些许瘙痒难耐，恨不得有人用大一点的力气拧一拧那处，等弄到胀痛泛红的时候，再含入口由舌头包裹着乳珠细细爱抚。

浅尝辄止反而容易叫人念念不忘，这种不轻不重地撩拨并不能完全满足他的需求，一连几天下来，岸边露伴更跟着了魔似的，动不动就会盯着东方仗助的脸出神，后者全然不觉他的视线奸视，只是会在偶尔对上眼的时候，露出小狗的笑容，无声地做出的一个口型，要他早些去休息。

臭小鬼丝毫没有get到岸边露伴所想表达的意思——当然也可能只是因为仗助现在确确实实太忙了，大脑里的处理器并不容许他腾出精力去揣摩除学业以外的事情。岸边露伴还记得东方仗助在高中时候的表现，明明在那段日子里，不良还对学校里的课业相当苦手，现在好了，时过境迁，对方突然就变成了刻苦用功的大学生。

东方仗助的成长让岸边露伴始料不及，他们在一起的时间不算短了，大多数时候，露伴习惯以一个年长者的姿态自持，使唤人做这个做那个，而东方仗助也一直乐得听他的安排，很少有会感到不满的时候。可直到这一刻的到来，岸边露伴才真正意识到对方早已不再是那个总是喜欢跟在他身后的小鬼头了，东方仗助考上了大学，有了更大的社交圈，眼界放广的同时，也在以一个极不可思议的速度成长起来。

他不再是那个少年了。

东方仗助在他的见证下长成了一个成熟稳重的男人。岸边露伴没有错过这一系列的变化，而这些变化甚至或多或少的都和他沾有一定的关系。

即使无法保证在未来的五年十年他和东方仗助都会在一起，但那些由他亲手留下的印记，却是对方在后半生都无法泯灭的。

这种认知让岸边露伴不由自主地满足起来，私欲自私而又独断，可他从来不在乎这些，他的占有欲向来是这般危险，东方仗助早就知道了这点，却仍旧义无反顾地朝这他这走来了。

岸边露伴缩在沙发的角落里继续画画，不在工作台前的速写很大程度上是独属于他的一种放松方式。从这个角度看过去，东方仗助肩部的肌肉正微微隆起，视线慢慢下移，接着就能落在被紧身背心勾勒出的腰线上。岸边露伴吐出口气，像是想把徘徊在胸腔内的烦躁一并挤出体内一般，他咬着所剩无几的拇指指甲，已经开始期待起今晚过后就毫无顾虑的性爱，他终于忍到了现在，既没有丢失的成熟一方的游刃有余，也可以佯装出一副是他主动给予臭小鬼甜头的慷慨模样。

“仗助，你明天考完试应该就彻底放假了？”

努力让自己的询问表现的不那么刻意，岸边露伴甚至没有停下手中笔的运作。

“嗯，是啊，等到明天结束，我就能松口气了。”东方仗助伸了个懒腰，像是突然想到了什么，他转过身抱着椅背，用上可怜兮兮的语气叫着岸边露伴的名字，连着两声，这才换来了对方瞥过来的视线，“趁着好不容易的假期……到时候要一起出去玩吗，露伴老师。”

“看你成绩吧。”

岸边露伴平淡地做出了一个模棱两可的答复，紧接着就收回了目光，将全部的注意力放在了薄薄的速写本上，太过匆忙低下头的他因此错过了东方仗助脸上那个耐人寻味的笑容，大学生摸了摸自己的后颈，仿佛早已习惯了对方心口不一的个性，丝毫不觉得自己有被人冷落。

时间很快到了次日，就在岸边露伴不经思考今晚要不要提早些去洗澡的时候，刚回卧房的他恰巧就看见了东方仗助收拾行李的举动，他停顿了一下，不由得皱起眉头，询问现在到底是个什么情况。

“承太郎先生那里突然出了急事。”东方仗助的语速飞快，往行李箱塞衣服的动作可以说是相当随性乱来，“抱歉啊露伴，我必须得过去一趟，三天后就会回来了。”

“一定要这么赶吗？”岸边露伴心下一紧，即使杜王町平静了这么长的一段时间，他也还是无法忘记几年前那个夏天他们一群人所遭遇的事情，“需不需要我跟着？”

“不用啦，别太担心，有无敌的白金之星在场呢，倒是你，有什么东西要让我帮忙转交给花京院先生吗？”

东方仗助飞快地低下头亲了亲岸边露伴的嘴唇，他尝到了一点咖啡的味道，回味似的咂了咂嘴，没忍住再来一下。

“……不用了，你早去早回吧。”

岸边露伴不知道该做出什么反应来面对眼下如此迅速的变化，所以并没有拒绝东方仗助跟小狗似的舔他嘴唇的举动。上一秒他脑子里还在想家里的安全套还剩下多少，可下一秒却突然知道了对方要出远门的消息，前后转变的太快，以至于等他真正有意识的时候，自己已经将东方仗助送出了家门。

——所以现在是个什么情况。

他好不容易挨过了对方的复习周，现在却又得一个人待着？

天堂之门和岸边露伴面面相觑，替身漂浮在半空中一上一下，也不是很有精神的样子，面对眼下的这个局面回屋画画似乎成了最妥善的安排，岸边露伴空有一肚子怨气，可惜偌大的别墅里除了他之外别无旁人，他总不能闲地无聊和自己的替身抱怨东张仗助猝不及防的外出计划吧——

“天堂之门——”

入夜之后，岸边露伴躺在东方仗助原先惯睡的那个床位上发呆，他本来是在看书的，可注意力始终不能集中在一处，闹了半天，还是什么都没读的进去。宽松柔软的睡衣贴在肌肤上的感觉格外令人放松，只是大小看上去并不像是岸边露伴本人的尺码。

漫画家翻来覆去了一会，并没有顺利迎来困意，指针已经走向了十二字，岸边露伴难得碰上了失眠。他把自己的身体蜷缩在一块，眉头紧皱，像是在犹豫什么重要的事情一般。半晌，岸边露伴像是终于下定了决心，他起身走向了浴室，从柜橱里翻出了润滑剂，尽可能地让自己摆正心态，重新回到床上。

反正现在家里也没有别人，就算随心所欲一点……应该也不会有什么问题吧。

这么安慰着自己，岸边露伴躺在床上强忍着羞耻打开了润滑剂的盖子。冰凉的液体从出口处流了他满手，平日里长期握笔的手指，指腹所带有的薄茧在揉动腿间性器的时候带来了别样的刺激。岸边露伴压抑着喘息，单薄的身体正因为情动微微泛着绯色，他开始回想起先前的每一场的性爱，在床上的，在浴室里的，甚至还有在他的工作台上。东方仗助这个臭小子从来不肯在这种时候好好听他讲话，即使强调了无数次精液和润滑剂可能会弄脏他的画稿，对方却始终充耳不闻，依旧我行我素地执着于让岸边露伴全身上下变成刚从水里打捞出来的一样。

“我会让疯狂钻石一一复原的，露伴你就不要担心这方面的事情了。”

他被年轻几岁且性欲旺盛的高中生强压在工作台上，被迫抬高起腰肢和大腿，像个招揽顾客的妓女一样，承受着不伦不类的腿奸，勃起的阴茎从他两腿的缝隙里蹭过在抽出，偶尔才会蹭过食髓知味的穴口。岸边露伴被折磨得没有了办法，只好暂退一步，软下脾性反手去握东方仗助的手腕，他转过头去，泪眼朦胧地亲吻着对方，湿热的舌头讨好般舔过人丰满的下嘴唇，声音里都带着颤抖，磕磕绊绊地开口要他进来。

岸边露伴侧头咬住了东方仗助睡衣的袖子，呼吸急促地喘出了几声软绵的呻吟，从马眼里渗出的清液和润滑剂混合在了一块，让整个腿间都透着淫靡的水光，指尖也尽是黏黏稠稠的液体，他开始加重力道上下套弄起硬挺许久的性器，不知轻重的揉搓很快将龟头蹭的发红发肿。早就尝过被进入滋味的穴肉也因为身体主人的情动而开始一张一缩，甚至还吃进去了不少黏滑且透明的水液。

岸边露伴看到了东方仗助放在床头柜上的钢笔，那是这段时间就连睡前也在划重点的家伙遗留在房间里的东西。始终无法达到高潮的感觉着实钓着人的胃口，岸边露伴的后槽牙磨得发响，他不再犹豫，伸手去够那根将近有他手掌长度的钢笔，接着又从抽屉里翻出了许久没被用上的安全套，匆匆忙忙的将笔塞进了套子的内里，勉强充当起了一个暂时性的自慰棒。

露伴又从装着润滑剂的瓶子里倾倒出了一些黏腻的液体，来不及用手掌捂热，他张开了双腿，开始试探地往后穴里伸，那里已经因为先前的各种抚慰和联想湿了一片，不用什么功夫，中指便顺顺利利的塞进了那张饿了许久的小嘴，柔软的肠壁收缩着主人的手指，拼了命地想再往深处多进一下。岸边露伴很少会有摸自己后面的时候，在和东方仗助大多数的性爱里，他向来是享受的那一方，虽然东方仗助起初的技术糟糕的令人堪忧，但好在他的学习能力还算不错，没两回就懂得了正确的进入方式，手指该往那里摸最能让岸边露伴立刻放松下来，他已经掌握了不少经验。

所以扩张这一类的事情，岸边露伴基本没有自己亲自动过手。此时此刻欲望正烧得上头，他满脸通红，几乎快要无法忍受这种头皮炸裂开的感觉，腰肢瘫软在床上，手指不着门路的在后穴里扣挖，敏感点没能顺利找到，反而勾出了一滩水液。

岸边露伴拿起了手边已经套好安全套的钢笔，哆哆嗦嗦地将那根冰凉的物件一点一点塞进了贪婪的穴肉之中，不算平整的笔管表面在蹭过肠壁的时候立刻引来了露伴难耐地轻哼喘息，他另边空余的手很快开始有一搭没一搭的抚摸起胸前，过分的按压揉搓迅速让两侧的乳首挺立起来，硬的仿佛像是石子。

“仗……仗助……”

岸边露伴下意识地哼叫着东方仗助的名字，想象那根钢笔就是对方伸进他体内的手指。前列腺在无意间被笔帽顶过，岸边露伴的眼前出现了一片白光，小腹连带着大腿肌肉都一并痉挛起来，俨然是许久没有尝过这样铺天盖地的快感。

不知从什么时候开始，房间内多了一个人呼吸的声音，只不过这点变化实在太过细微，而沉浸在自慰爽意中的人显然没有这种余地去在意周围的环境。东方仗助屏气凝神地站在卧房门口，从小小的门缝里注视着屋内的一切。岸边露伴手里攥着他的衣服，像是着了魔一样，一边拿脸蹭弄着布料，一边用着那跟钢笔抽插着自己的后穴，嘴里还在叨叨着他的名字。

好吧，他承认，他无敌的大外甥找他有事是他临时编造出来的谎话，而其目的就是为了将人的这点把戏抓个正着。东方仗助没想过岸边露伴在私底下的身体居然已经成了这样，连续好几周专注课业而冷落了爱人——这的确是他的错。

也不知道现在补偿还能不能够来得及。

岸边露伴刚结束一个小小的高潮，还不等他抽出那根湿淋淋的钢笔，一双手就已经代替了他的动作，径直把文具往更深处推进了一些，他几乎是立刻叫出了声，睁开眼的时候恰好看见了东方仗助的正脸。漫画家怔愣了几秒，刚从快感里抽身的他显然没有足够的理智支撑他思考现在的状况，东方仗助抽出了那只钢笔，替换成自己的两根手指填补上后穴的空虚，他俯身吻掉了岸边露伴脸上的泪水，止不住地发出笑声。

“露伴老师…原来有这么想我啊。”

“拿着我的笔做这种事情，未免太下流了吧。”

“你这家伙——”岸边露伴尽全力地推搡起东方仗助的肩膀，“不是说出门去了吗！”

“承太郎先生突然说不需要我过去了。”

那点力道对于东方仗助来说几乎可以忽略不计，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭过人的肩窝，找准机会在颈侧留下个淡淡的红痕，仗助吮吸着岸边露伴的喉结还有锁骨，舔掉了对上身上略带咸味的汗水，“老师你难道不开心吗。”

“明明之前那么多个晚上都在偷偷的喊我的名字。” 

这个混蛋小子，他早就发现了是不是——

岸边露伴只觉得羞恼，可是现在的他的确不剩下什么力气继续和东方仗助拉扯，于是年长者干脆动用了最直接的方式，张嘴一口咬住了对方肩膀上的那块胎记，完全没有收敛任何力道，一下嘴，口腔里就立即尝到了腥甜的血味。东方仗助倒吸口冷气，咬着牙算是报复一般，还塞在人后穴的两根手指突然开始用力按压起前列腺的位置，岸边露伴呜咽着将腿盘上了他的后腰，气喘吁吁地瘫倒在床上，一副准备自暴自弃的样子。

“真是够了……赶紧给我进来。”

“露伴老师你下嘴也太狠了吧…都出血了。”东方仗助下意识地摸了摸肩膀上带血的牙印，实在不敢恭维对方这种伤敌一千自损八百的行为，他本想探身再去够放在床头柜里的套子，结果却突然被岸边露伴拦截了下来，“老师？”

“直接进来……”岸边露伴呼吸不稳地陈述道，他张开双腿，两指呈剪刀状撑开了红肿的穴肉，用种沾满情欲的声线，一字一句地开了口，“我要你直接插进来。”

话音落下来的那刻，岸边露伴几乎是立刻就被东方仗助压在了身下，他还没因为自己的主动出击多得意两秒，猛地挺进体内的性器就瞬间掠夺走了仅剩的神智，露伴强忍下马上就要脱口的呻吟，许久未曾被填满的穴肉如今正被粗大的阴茎撑得严严实实，曲卷的耻毛偶尔蹭过会阴留下微妙的快感，甬道内也因为过分得搅动变得泥泞不堪。

东方仗助也被缠得太紧的穴肉逼的够呛，连着深呼吸了两下，才忍下了射精的欲望。他架起岸边露伴一边的小腿放在自己的肩膀上，这种姿势更方便了龟头顶到内里的软肉，对方毫无自觉的扭动起腰肢，捂着自己的小腹小声地呻吟抽着气，看上去是被折腾到了厉害。

连着这么长的时间都没有做过一场完整的性爱，饶是东方仗助都无法继续按照以往的节奏慢慢进行。岸边露伴只觉得自己的嗓子都喊得有些哑了，持续性的高潮彻底搞散了他的意识，生理泪水把整张脸都弄得乱七八糟，其间可能还混杂着汗水和一点不慎飞溅到脸上的精液。他只能重复叫唤着仗助的名字，在回回濒临高潮的时候，寻求一个勉强算得上温柔的吻。

虽然在这之后还有不少的账要和他算，但岸边露伴并不介意趁现在心情还算可以的时候由着东方仗助像只小狗一样亲吻他的脸颊还有后背。

——至于之前提到的旅游计划，他肯定想都不要再想了。


End file.
